


Your Tomboy BFF Takes What She Wants

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fdom, Gaslighting, Gonewildaudio, Rape, Tomboy, Yandere, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 13
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Tomboy BFF Takes What She Wants

[F4M] Your Tomboy BFF Takes What She Wants - You [Rape] [Fdom] [Friends-to-“””Lovers”””] [Forced Cheating] [Your GF Doesn’t Matter Any More] [You Belong to Me] [Bigger] and [Stronger] than you [Yandere] [Entitled] and [Brutal] [Gaslighting] [Optional Ending Where it Was Just Roleplay w/Aftercare]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

[night sounds, blowing leaves, or crickets, etc]

Hey, wait up, hun.

Thanks. You just walked your girl home after the party? Yeah, I thought so. I was heading back too, but then I saw you up ahead. I decided rather than bug you two I’d just wait until she’d gotten home. 

Do you mind if I walk home with you? I kind of wanted to talk to you, anyway.

Cool. So, did you have a good night?

You know what I mean, tiger. Did you get any?

Oh my god you’ve been with her over a month and all you get to do is touch her boob? Outside the clothes? [laughs]

Look, I’m not saying that she should put out if she doesn’t want to, but you could do better. 

I mean…there are plenty of girls who’d put out for you on the first date, and really just want to throw themselves at you.

You’d be surprised. I bet you even know some of them.

Hey lets go through the park. It’s deserted at this time of night, and will give us a chance to talk.

God…it’s so nice out here, you know? And it’s still early. 

D-don’t you think its odd that she wanted to get home so quickly? Your girlfriend, I mean.

Sure, sure. She lives with her parents still and they’re strict but…come on. You go to a party. She dresses up, you flirt, then…somethings supposed to happen afterwards. That’s what I think, anyway.

No, I’m not saying you should have asked for more.

[sigh] I’m just going to come right out and say it. She’s wrong for you.

She is! She’s uptight, and kind of an ice queen, and just doesn’t care about you the way I…I mean as much as she should.

I know we’ve been over this before, but I’m sick of watching this bullshit unfold. You need to dump her. 

Yes, I am saying this because of how I feel about you. You already know that because I told you.

[Frustrated noise] Yes, of course I fucking remember how you rejected me. I respected your decision. You’re in a committed relationship and that’s sweet and all, but really, I’m not even sure you want her as much as you think you do.

You heard me. You might date her, but you still flirt with me. We hang out a ton. You say I’m pretty, or compliment my eyes. Hell, you dropped her off but were pretty quick to go walking through the park with me. I wonder what *she* would think of that? Hmm?

No, of course I’m not going to tell her. I’m just pointing out the…let’s call them inconsistencies, in your behavior. 

All right, all right, fine. Let’s say you *don’t* dump her, at least for now. What’s stopping you from getting some pussy, right now? 

Yeah, I’m serious. It’s just us out here. You know how I feel, and I know you think I’m hot. 

Sure you do. You even checked out my tits a minute ago. That’s fine. That’s why I wore this top. 

Would it be cheating? I don’t think so. I mean, if she really wanted to keep you all to herself she’d have fucked you by now.

Hmm…you’re not saying anything. That’s never good.

(Colder/angrier) I’m sorry, what? I don’t think I heard that correctly. Would you care to repeat yourself?

You’re really telling me ‘no’? Again? After we talked and all the shit you’ve put me through? 

You know what. I’m not taking that shit. No one says no to me. Especially not a little tease like you. 

Yeah, I know we’re “just” friends. We’ve been friends since forever. I’ve had enough of “just friends”. We should be more and you…you know it!

(Getting more worked up / upset) I’ve been giving you so many signals and you keep ignoring them, but you still hang out with me, don’t you? You sit close to me, you hug me, you flirt with me. You’ve really been teasing me. You get off on working me up, don’t you? You just love to see me all flustered and then you go make out with Ms. Good Girl. 

(Angry / aggressive) So, let me tell you what’s going to happen. You’re going to take off your jeans. You’re going to lie down, right here, in the park, and I’m going to ride you like the little slut you are. And you’re going to fucking like it.

Don’t bullshit me. If you didn’t want this, why did you walk out here all alone with me? 

You know what. Fuck this. I’m tired of waiting for you to make the first move. I’m bigger, and I’m stronger, and there’s nothing that you can do to stop me. 

[sound of effort, grunting, and maybe the sound of the listener being forced down]

God, you look so good like this. Me straddling you, pinning your hands above your head. Every time you struggle you grind that cock against my pussy. I shouldn’t have given you a choice. That was my mistake. Now let’s get that cock of yours out. I need it. 

Stop fucking squirming! I can’t get at your zipper when you’re moving around so much. 

[slapping noise]

Oh…oh fuck. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to.…look, you…you just got me so confused, baby. I don’t want to hit you. I really don’t. But you make me so…so fucking crazy! Yeah…this is your fault, if you think about it.

Look, you can resist if you want, but it won’t make this any easier for you. You just have to accept that this is going to happen, baby. I *really* don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.

So are you going to be a good boy, or are you going to keep being *difficult*?

That’s right. There’s nothing you can do. Look at it this way, if anyone asks, you can pretend that it wasn’t your choice, that I “forced you”. [laughs]

Now let’s see that fucking cock. 

[unzipping noise/noises]

Oh, yeah…you’re so hard already, baby. Mmm…all this rough play has you turned on, hasn’t it?

Well, don’t worry. I like to get a little rough from time to time. I’ll give you what you need. Even if you act like you don’t want it. Even if you say no.

After all, as much as you keep sayin no, your cock is telling me yes. [dark laugh]

Fuck, that’s right, baby, fight me a little. I like you like this. All feisty and resistant. It’s making me ready to take your cock, right now. 

Fuck…you stopped struggling so much now that I’ve got you just outside my pussy. [giggles] You want this, don’t you? You want me to be the one who takes your virginity. You don’t have to say anything. I know. 

[moans deeply as she slides his cock inside of her]

Fuuuuuuck…I’m so wet and you’re still stretching me out…your cock is perfect for me. And I bet I’m nice and tight for you, aren’t I?

[harsh sex noises start here] 

Say it, slut. Say how good it feels to be inside of me. 

Put your hands on my tits. Under my shirt. [laughs] 

Mmm that feels so good…you like my tits, don’t you? You can touch them any time you want, now. 

See? Now you’re getting into it. 

[Laughs] I heard that…little whimper. You really are a little slut who needs to be used, aren’t you?

Maybe I should never have bothered telling you how I feel. Maybe I should have just fucked you. Maybe I should have done it in front of that little interfering bitch. 

You don’t belong to her, anymore. You belong to me. Say it.

Say it!

[slapping noise]

Good boy…you know your place now. Beneath me. Later, I’ll let you eat me out. I think you’ll really like that. 

Oh fuck, baby…I’m getting so close already. This is how much you turn me on, baby. I never cum this quickly.

No, I won’t stop riding you and get you off a different way. That’s not…how this works.

You belong to me now…your cock belongs to me…and that includes your cum. *Especially* your cum. So you’re going to cum in me…and love it.

Don’t hold back…just cum in your nice, tight, new, and *better* pussy. Fill me up, baby. You know you want to.

Yes…yes…yes…oh baby…cum in me cum in me cum with me…yessssssss

[Improv to Orgasm]

———

[Main Ending Starts Here - Skip Below for Optional Ending Where This Was All Consensual Roleplaying]

(Satisfied, Breathing Hard) Wow. That was…fucking amazing. You’re a good little ride, you know that?

(Concerned) Oh, hey, hey. Don’t cry, baby. I’m sorry. I know I got a little…um…out of hand there, for a bit, but that’s just how much I love you. 

Yes, I love you. I wouldn’t lie to you about that. 

I’ll tell you what. You don’t even have to talk to your girlfriend tomorrow. Sorry, your *ex* girlfriend. [laughs] I’ll have a little conversation with her, and then, you’ll be free to be with me. Sound good?

(Firmer, scarier) I asked you a question. 

Good boy. Look, I don’t want to be mean all the time or anything. I want to take care of you, the way I always have. I just…need a little more than that. So, from now on, we’re going to hang out, just like before. We’re going to do the same sorts of things, but we’re dating now. That means you get blow jobs and hugs and all that good stuff. It also means you put out whenever the fuck I want. Do you understand me? 

Good. Oh, and just so we’re clear. There are no other girls in your life. You can have friends, of course, but if anyone flirts with you, you shut them down, quick, and you come tell me. 

One last thing: If any other girl asks to go on a walk alone with you, you say: ‘no’. You’d just be asking to get raped, and neither of us want that, do we?

Good boy. [laughs] Come on, let me walk you home. You can’t be too careful these days.

———

[Optional Consensual Role-play Ending]

Oh…oh wow. I don’t think I’ve cum that hard in a while.

(Concerned) Oh, hey…hey, are you all right? I mean…you didn’t say the safe word but…I never actually want to hurt or scare you…

(Relieved) Okay, good. You had me worried for a sec, babe. Are you maybe just a little overwhelmed? This was way more intense than any scenario that we’ve played out before. 

[soft kissing noises]

I’ll tell you what. It’s a bit chilly out here, now that we’re done, but why don’t I walk you home, and then we can cuddle on your couch and watch stuff together. I can even spend the night if you want. 

[Quick zipping/clothes sound, followed by walking]

Thanks for playing this out with me. You were so hot as my cute little victim and I was so fucking turned on to be able to just take you on the ground like that. I know we talked about everything that was going to happen in advance, but thank you for trusting me. 

I’ve had this fantasy since I confessed to you. I was so afraid that you were going to get with someone else, you know? And I wondered what it would be like to just claim you. When I told you about it I was worried that you’d think I was awful or just be repulsed, but instead, you agreed to play it all out with me. 

That really means something to me. No one else would have done that. It’s special. *You’re* special.

Yeah, babe. I’ll always protect you and I’ll always be safe for you. I’m glad that we can do stuff like this together but still you know, be loving and cuddly most of the time. 

All right, hun. Come on. Let’s get you home. I love you, too.


End file.
